1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to foot wear traction devices and, more particularly, to an improved traction device for icy surfaces.
Footwear traction devices to improve traction for the wearer on slippery surfaces are well known to those skilled in the art. Typically, such devices have been designed to improve the wearer's traction while walking on ice and include metallic spikes for gripping the surface of the ice.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,366,649, 2,208,200, and 2,166,958 disclose devices utilizing metallic spikes which can be attached about the instep of a shoe. However, the use of metallic spikes tends to damage hardwood floors, tile, and carpet encountered when entering or leaving a building to walk on the ice.
Still other footwear traction devices have utilized abrasive grit materials embedded in a pad or plate which is attached to the bottom of the wearer's shoe to provide friction on the ice. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,021 and 5,485,687 disclose shoe attachment devices of the abrasive type which are also unsuitable for use on floors and carpets.
Although such traction devices including metallic spikes and abrasive grit have proven to be useful under moderate snow conditions, they have proven to be ineffective during severe ice storms when the icy surface cannot be easily penetrated.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a footwear traction device including a non-abrasive, water absorbent material which may be conveniently attached about the instep of the wearer's shoe to provide frictional engagement with icy surfaces without marring finished floors when entering and leaving a building.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,649 to Louis A. Priess discloses an ice gripper device to prevent the wearer from slipping when walking on ice, slippery grass, moss and the like. The ice gripper is stamped from a single sheet of metal, includes a flat body member having at each of its longitudinal edges a row of depending sharp teeth. The ice gripper is removeably held on the soles of the shoe with its two rows of teeth extending transversely of said shoe by an elastic webbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,200 to George E. Sloan also discloses an ice walker adapted to be attached to a shoe or boot to prevent slipping when walking on ice. In this invention the ice walker includes a body member formed from a strip of sheet metal having spurs or spikes punched through a central portion and having the ends turned up for the attachment of a band which is adapted to encircle the arch of the shoe or boot for holding the ice walker in working position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,958 to Frans O. Lawson discloses an anti-slipping device which is worn on a shoe, boot, or overshoe to prevent the wearer from slipping on ice or other slippery surfaces. This device comprises an integral strip of elastic material having a central portion which carries a plurality of spurs and resilient fastening portions or flaps by which the device is secured to the foot of the wearer. The flaps includes openings which are located and adjusted on opposite sides of the ankle bone of the wearer to securely hold the device against forward or rearward movement relative to the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,021 to Emmett H. Cameron discloses a shoe traction apparatus comprising an elongated strap member provided with releasable engaging means on the ends, an upper frictional unit and a lower composite frictional unit formed intermediate the ends such that the upper frictional unit engages the sole of the user's shoe and the lower composite frictional unit that engages a slippery surface. The lower composite frictional unit comprises particles of rock or, an in an alternative embodiment, comprises seed particles which function to provide scattered edible foodstuffs for birds as they are worn off by contact with the icy surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,687 to Gilbert Rohde discloses an anti-slip shoe attachment device which consists of a plate that fits against the bottom of the sole of the shoe. A slip preventing structure on the bottom of the plate consists of a plurality of cleats. Each cleat is punched into the plate and bent downwardly so that each cleat will extend below the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,863 to Blanche Paget discloses safety footwear for bath or shower comprising a body member formed of an elastomeric material such as natural or synthetic rubber. The top or inside surface of the body member is smooth while the bottom or outside is provided with a slightly raised screen finish which provides a plurality of small protuberances in a grid pattern across the entire bottom surface of the body member. A relatively thin piece of cloth material, preferably terrycloth, is then placed in overlying relationship to the center of the body member whereon the cloth is bonded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,322 to Lill K. Frolich discloses an anti-skid shoe device including a tapered cylindrical body member formed of a flexible cloth and having attached thereto a plurality of transversely disposed spaced apart elastic bands. The body member is open at each end thereof such that the toe of the shoe may be inserted therein being disposed a few inches from the toe of the shoe. The opposite ends of a resilient strap are secured to the body member and extend over the heel of the shoe whereby the device is prevented from movement toward the toe of the shoe. The elastic bands extend across the bottom portion of the body member providing a ribbed structure such that the feet of the user are prevented from slipping or skidding upon snow and ice covered pavement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,152 to Alfonso Porcelli discloses an anti-skid canvass device formed of heavy canvass that presents a coarse grained or rough surface and upon one face thereof is provided with an adhesive coating. At spaced points along the marginal edge of the sole shaped device there is provided a plurality of outwardly extending ears or tabs also having an adhesive coating on one side. With the anti-skid canvass device attached to the sole of the shoe, slipping on wet or ice covered pavements is prevented.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,378 to George C. McAuley is considered of general interest in that it discloses a shoe attachment for shoes to be worn by bowlers. The shoe attachment is preferably made of buckskin and configured to fit the sole of an ordinary shoe. The shoe attachment includes an adjustable strap which extends about the heel of the shoe wearer to retain it thereon.